Chuck's Punishment
by Johnjackson86
Summary: Bart punishes Chuck


Bart had just heard about all the sick things Chuck had done to all of those freshmen girls years ago. He needed to be punished.

The elevator doors to Chuck's penthouse at the empire with a slight ding. Bart walked out and looked at the New York skyline bathed in artificial light at the late hour. Bart had made sure that Nate had left before coming up. He approached Chuck's bedroom where he was sleeping quietly, wearing only a pair of super tight briefs. Bart felt his huge dick get hard in his suit pants. He quietly undid his belt, letting his pants drop to the ground. He too was wearing a pair of tight briefs, though he filled them out better than his son did. He pulled those down as well, letting his python hang down between his legs.

He carefully walked to Chucks bed, careful not to wake him up. His cock was getting harder with every step, nearing it's full length. He finally reached Chuck. His cock was fully hard now, standing out in front of him at a beautiful length of 13 inches. He gave it a few strokes, before violently reaching down, grabbing Chuck's head, and forcing his prick all the way down his throat.

Chuck awoke with a start, and started gagging on the huge intruder in his mouth. He looked up and saw his own father, his arms down, forcing Chuck's head onto his cock. Chuck started trying to scream, but the thing that had helped bring him into the world was preventing from doing more than making a soft moan like sound. His father roughly brought his head up and down on his cock, using his son's mouth to pleasure himself. "I know what you did. You need to be punished." Bart said.

Bart continued the slef inflicted blowjob for a long time, moaning as he watched his son writhe and squirm due to the cock in his mouth. Bart was gasping now, panting as he moved Chucks head faster and faster on his cock, until he shot a beautiful load into his son's mouth. Chuck started trying to spit it out, but Bart's cock was in the way. Bart then pulled out, and put his hand over his sons mouth, making him swallow the same seed that brought him to life.

Bart then grabbed his boxers, and shoved them in his sons mouth. He tied his tie over his mouth and around the back, preventing Chuck from spitting the gag out. Bart slowly pulled off Chucks boxers, revealing his cock, which in spite of the owners wishes was hard. It wasn't quite fully hard, but it still stood at about 8 inches. Bart then pulled off the rest of his own clothes, revealing his beautiful abs and tied Chuck to his own bed with the ropes from his closet that he used when he wanted to play dirty, and stared at his son, lying helpless on his own bed.

Bart looked down at Chuck's hairy, masculine ass, and started licking it. He licked up and down the crack, taking it all in. He found Chuck's virgin hole, and stuck his tongue inside of it, loving the taste of his own son. Bart had decided that his saliva was going to the only lube Chuck would get, because he liked it rough. Bart pulled his tongue out, and prepared himself for the pleasure that was sure to come from raping his own son.

He wasn't going to prepare Chuck either. He layed down on top of Chuck, putting his chest on his sons, meanwhile lining his cock up with the virgin hole underneath him. He looked down at the face full of fear underneath him, and smashed his lips against it. He forced his tongue inside of his son's mouth, savouring the taste of it. After swirling his tongue around inside, and making sure Chuck tasted his own ass, he stopped, and shoved his cock inside of his son.

Bart heard the muffled yell of his son as his monster prick invaded him, and loved it. He didn't give chuck any chance to adjust, he just started thrusting. He shoved all the way in, and then pulled all the way out, invading Chuck all over again with each thrust. Chuck tried to yell, but each time it was muffled by his fathers boxers. And then Bart started hitting Chuck's prostate. Then he really started yelling. Not that anyone could hear him.

Bart started moaning louder and louder, thrusting faster and faster. "Oh fuck!" He yelled out, as he shot another huge load into his son's ass. He stayed firmly inside Chuck's ass until he came off of his high. When he pulled out, he had never felt better. He bent down, and inserted his finger into his son's ass, and pulled it out, covered in cum. He licked it off, before re-inserting it, and repeating the same motion over and over, until there was no cum left in his son's ass.

Bart pulled his pants back on, going commando now that his boxers were in his son's mouth, then his shirt and jacket. He took one last look at his son, tied to the bed, still semi-hard, before turning around and leaving.


End file.
